Clubbing with Surprises
by MasterOfAngels
Summary: McDanno. Danny goes to a gay club to get his thoughts of Steve, before getting a case and Steve telling him he is gay. But that wasn't nearly the end of the night. SLASH! Lime. Sorry, the summary sucks somehow, can't get it better :/


**Rating: **T ( not sure about that, so if it isn't right, just tell me and I change it)

**Warnings: **It's SLASH. So Man on Man action. There is kissing, some talking about going further but not really doing anything.

I don't spoil anything. This story isn't related to anything out of the show except of Catherine and the actual Task force.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the series Hawaii-Five-O. Neither do I make money out of this.

**A/N: **Hey, it's my first McDanno fic so pleeeassee, go easy on me. I tried to make them as authentic as I could, but well... Feedback would be really helpful.

The case going on here is rather unimportant, so sorry for my lack of crime research on this one :D

Mistakes of all kind are mine, cause I was the only one to read it for them ;)

Enjoy reading 3

* * *

Taking a big gulp from his beer, Danny looked around in the dark club. Only the shelves of the bar where the bottles and glasses were standing were lit and dim light shone from the floor. Danny had came here to forget his worries about Grace and Steve. Rachel had called to tell him that Gracie had caught a cold and had to remain at home. And if that wasn't enough Steve and he had been stuck in the car chasing the suspect and Catherine Rollins had called to tell Steve that she would have a free weekend. Danny had been the one to deliver the message, because Steve was driving like always and had at least a little bit of responsibility.

Now the blond's body was all sensitive and his heart was messed up. The crush on Steve got worse with every case.

So after the disappointment to not get Grace on this weekend and the jealousy of Catherine's relationship with his partner, Danny had decided to go to the only gay club on Hawaii. Because everyone just knew everyone on this goddamn pineapple-infested-hellhole the club was so barely lit that you only could see the silhouettes of the people.

He shook his head and drank the last bit of his beer before getting up from the stool and walking to the middle of the dance floor. His mind was just too occupied with these depressing thoughts that he really need some distraction. Preferable a really hot guy who didn't like talking, was trained and understood how to kiss.

The next half an hour Danny moved to the music, danced with a few guys, but none of them were possible candidates. They didn't give off the right feeling.

Then the music slowed down and someone appeared behind him like he was a ninja. Danny flinched slightly, but allowed that the hands of the stranger settled down on his hips and that he pressed himself against Danny's back. They swayed in the music and a familiar scent wavered around the blond. It was the same scent that Steve wore every day and Danny gritted his teeth. He really had to stop thinking about his partner.

He turned around and took in the sight of the guy in front of him. Same height as Steve, broad shoulders and muscular arms. Maybe someone out of the Army or Navy, but that was irrelevant. This place had no room for backgrounds or names.

The stranger placed his hands on Danny's waist and stood only inches away from him. Hips moving to the rhythm they began to press against each other and Danny finally got this feeling. The feeling of rightness and belonging. He ignored it and simply caressed the others chest upwards until his arms laid around the strangers neck who leaned down and brushed Danny's ear with his lips. Pressing against each other, dancing and not knowing who the other party was was totally enticing.

The lips moved from Danny's ear to his cheek and then over his jawline. Moving his hands over the stranger's shoulder blades Danny built up a wall around the thoughts of Steve to just keep him away. It would be unfair to the stranger even though Danny didn't know who it was. Breathe brushed over his lips as the stranger hesitated whether to kiss him for real or not, but Danny didn't want to wait anymore. He needed something to calm his body somehow, so he grabbed the stranger's neck and pulled him into a hot kiss. Their tongues immediately found each other and shivers of pleasure ran down Danny's spine. Yes, he had found an attractive, not talking guy who could kiss amazing. Danny felt like he could melt away.

The stranger's hands glided over Danny's sides to the smaller of his back and then down over his butt. Danny ended the kiss and bit down on his bottom lip when he felt both their cocks swelling. It felt good, really good, but somehow Danny felt guilty for betraying Steve even though his partner did know nothing about his feelings.

Something vibrated on Danny's thigh, but it wasn't his cell phone.

"Sorry, but I have to take that", the stranger whispered into Danny's ear and then walked towards the bathrooms while Danny stood there staring at him.

That wasn't possible. The same height, the same build, the same scent, the same voice and the same way of walking. If Danny didn't know that Steve were with Catherine at this moment he would swear that this guy had been his partner and crush.

Suddenly Danny's cell started vibrating, too, and he shook his head to clear his head. His fantasy was far too alive. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed his lips together when he saw Steve's name on the display. Fast he headed outside to take the call. Of course he just could have gone to the bathrooms, but then he could have run into the pseudo-Steve and Danny really didn't want that.

In the still warm air he leaned against his Camero and took the call.

"What's up, at this hour?"

"A woman was found dead in the woods. Sorry about your weekend with Grace, but we have to go up there."

"She won't run away, so why now?"

A sigh on the other end of the line. "Animals, Danny, animals. And she was the wife of a friend from the governor. Shall I pick you up?"

That wouldn't be good. "No, I am not home. Grace got sick and stayed with Rachel." The words sounded somehow bitter and Steve also heard it.

"I'm sorry, but if you went out, can you still drive?"

"I only had one beer. Do you seriously think that I wouldn't tell you immediately if I couldn't drive to an actual crime scene anymore? I am a good detective and I know my job damn well, thank you very much." Danny punctuated his words with wild hand gestures like always although Steve couldn't see him.

Silence followed his words and Danny frowned. Steve kept silent after one of Danny's rants more than once, but never on the phone. That wasn't Steve's style.

"Steve? You still there?"

The line went dead and Danny couldn't help but stare at the phone.

"He better is in great danger to just hang up on me like this", the blond murmured and shoved the cell back into his pocket. Then he noticed that Steve hadn't given him a place where he should head. 'In the woods' was a pretty useless information.

"Danny."

He turned around to the person who had called out his name and froze.

"What are you doing here, McGarrett?"

Steve stood in front of Danny and had a more composed expression than his partner. Danny was truly shocked and surprised to see Steve here. This area was nowhere the Ex-SEAL should have been.

"I walked here so we take your car." Steve reached out and Danny let the keys plop onto his palm automatically. They got into the Camero and Steve started the engine.

"You didn't answer my question, Steve. What were you doing there?" Danny looked at his partner and noticed his slightly swollen lips. He had been or had had kissed someone recently. Danny's heart clenched, but at the same time he was confused.

"And why aren't you with Catherine? She is in town for the whole weekend and here you are, walking around up there. Why have you been there in the first place? There is nothing you could be interested in."

"If you breathed, I would have the chance to tell you. You heard of the gay club there? Totally anonymous for everyone."

Danny's heart sped up, but he held up his cool on the outside and nodded slightly. When he opened his mouth to say something Steve held up one hand.

"Before you talk, let me finish. I understand if you freak out, but I think it's time to tell you: I'm somehow gay."

"Somehow? How can you possibly be _somehow _gay? Either you are gay or you aren't, Steven. Two options. This is not so difficult." Immediately Danny had gone into a rant, gesturing wildly and not looking at his partner at all. "You can easily say if you are gay. If your eyes are following the woman more, you aren't gay. If you focus on guys, you're gay. Totally simple."

"Danny, I am being serious here", Steve interrupted the blond and threw him a stern side glance.

"I'm, too. Did you think I wasn't serious? Of course, I am serious when my partner who I have know for almost a year tells me he is gay, right after we drive away from a gay club?" Where Danny had kissed a guy who had been like Steve's doppelganger.

Silence and Danny risked a side glance at Steve who stared on the road and grabbed the steering wheel with a dead grip. His expression was stern and Danny knew that he should leave the rants for this conversations even though it would be hard.

"Sorry", Danny murmured and looked outside. "Continue."

Steve sighed and relaxed slightly, but not completely. "Well, at least I'm bi."

"What is with Catherine?" Danny forced himself to sound normal, curious, but not a single bit jealous which was rather difficult.

"We are friends with benefits, because it's not that easy to find someone on this island for a relationship without feelings and with working hours like ours."

Another silence. Danny thought about Steve's words and watched Steve pulling the car into a side street.

"Did you... Did you find someone in the club to your taste?"

"Yes, I kissed a guy and it would have gone further if the governor didn't call."

Shock and pleasure shot through Danny's body.

_I kissed Steve!, _his mind screamed and he seriously didn't know if that was good or bad.

*H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O*

Steve was really concerned. Danny never stood silenced for longer than necessary, but his expression had gone emotionless. His blue eyes looked seriously confused and Steve was partly relieved that Danny didn't hate him now or wasn't disgusted by him.

"It wouldn't have lead to a serious relationship. Just a one night stand." Steve shot Danny a side glance and saw his partner wince. Immediately he frowned as hurt flashed through Danny's eyes and shut up. Steve didn't want to hurt him any further although Steve had no clue what exactly hurt him. Was it because Steve considered sleeping with someone or that it wouldn't become something romantically?

Mentally Steve shook his head and sped up their speed. He shouldn't read too much into it. It would only crush his hopes.

The crime scene came in sight, but Steve didn't bother to slow down. He wanted something from his partner. Some words, a rant preferable, but this silence pulled on Steve's nerves. Danny's only reaction was to grab the door handle and the dashboard gritting his teeth, when Steve made a full brake application, causing dirt flying through the air and police men jump away.

The second the car didn't move anymore Danny got out of it and walked over to the tape where Chin and Kono were already standing. Steve followed short after, staring at the blond and shrugging his shoulders at the confused glances of the cousins.

"What happened? He is not complaining. Even after that braking you did there." Kono frowned, but Steve couldn't say anything. She was right. Something was off and Steve wanted his old Danny back. The Danny Steve had fallen for.

*H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O*

Danny listened, observed and stayed silent for the whole time. He knew the rest of his team looked at him more than once, but it didn't bother him. Although Steve didn't know Danny had been the one Steve had kissed and wanted to make out, it hurt when the Ex-SEAL hadn't wanted anything more of him.

After the photos had been shot, the person who had found the woman had been questioned and the dead woman's background had been checked Danny jumped into his Camero and drove away as fast as he could, before Steve even could attempt to began a talk with Danny about before. The blond didn't care how Steve got home, but he couldn't bear Steve's presence at this moment.

Heart aching he parked his car in front of his shabby apartment and walked into it. The fridge pulled him in and he grabbed a couple of beers before falling onto the couch. Danny didn't want to think about Steve anymore so he decided to get dead drunk tonight.

*H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O*

The door opened and Danny looked up from his beer. His mind was in a daze and that was exactly what he had wanted. He hadn't counted the beers he already had drunk, but the result was important.

"You hav' ta stop comin' in her' whenever you wanna" Danny said, sounded only a tiny bit drunk, but after he chugged down the rest of his beer and placed it on the floor beside him to the other empty bottles he hiccuped.

Steve watched Danny taking another bottle with a frown and closed the door. "I think you had enough of them."

Danny simply laughed and gulped down half of the bottle, before hiccuping. Then he glared at Steve who began to approach him.

"Stay away, Steven." Danny leaned back against the armrest and wanted to drink more, but Steve's hand grabbed Danny's wrist and snatched the beer away from him.

"You had enough, Daniel."

Danny growled and without any warning launched himself at his partner. They both landed on the ground, Danny on top of Steve's stomach. The blond grabbed his beer and drank the other half of it, not bothering that he was sitting on the Ex-SEAL.

"Why did you drink?" Steve frowned at his drunk partner. Somehow the pieces wouldn't fit into the puzzle.

Danny shrugged and threw the bottle to the others where a few of them fell over, but nothing broke. "You kissed me, messed up my feelings and then you told me it wouldn't be more than a one night stand." He glared at the man under him. "That was mean and unconsidered and totally painful, even for you."

Steve couldn't believe his ears. First, Danny had been in the club with him. Second, he had kissed his Danno and third, Danny's voice had broke at the end of the sentence. Fast Steve sat up and wrapped his arms around the blond who leaned against him almost immediately.

"I'm sorry, Danno." Stroking over his back, Steve couldn't do anything against his fast beating heart. Danny was in his arms, cute and adorable, they had kissed and at that moment it had been the best kiss in Steve's life, although he hadn't known that it had been Danny. His body had known, somehow.

Danny lifted his head and glared at Steve. "That won't do. You idiot wanted an one night stand with me! Naturally I won't let it slide with just a simple apology. I..." He trailed of as he looked Steve directly in the eyes and frowned. "I forgot what I wanted to say."

The brunet smiled. "Doesn't matter." He leaned forward and brushed Danny's lips with his own. A low moan escaped Danny's throat and he kissed him back more passionately. The rational part of Steve's brain told him to stop this, because drunk Danny couldn't think straight, but when Danny's tongue glided into Steve's, the Ex-SEAL was lost. They explored each others mouths and Steve leaned slowly forward, letting Danny lay on his back. Steve moved his lips from Danny's lips over his jaw to his throat and sucked on it. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve and held him close.

"Danno loves you", the blond murmured and Steve's heart skipped a beat to nearly explode afterward. Then he heard something that splashed cold water over him.

"Danno always will love his monkey", Danny said smiling, before slipping into sleep and snoring like nothing bad in the world happened.

Groaning Steve sat up and looked down on his partner. There he was, an Ex-SEAL, commander of his own task-force, an orphan and in love with his partner, then there was Danny, father, divorced, sexy and had been willed to kiss Steve, before telling his daughter that he loves her.

Somehow this wasn't going right.

Well, Steve would have his revenge on Danny the next morning. Grinning he lifted Danny off the floor.

*H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O*

Danny's head threat to explode. It hurt so much, when he blinked into the rising sun that he groaned loudly and turned to bury his face into his pillow. Except that his pillow didn't feel like his pillow at all. It was warm, hard and felt... alive.

Danny backed away quickly and ignored the painful pondering in his temples while he stared wide-eyed at Steve who laid on his couch-bed, blanket over his torso and naked upwards. Danny didn't have time to admire the trained body as he realized that he had only his boxers on his body himself.

_Shit, what the hell had happened? _

Danny had gone to the club, where he had kissed Steve, then they drove to a crime scene and he hadn't said a word the entire time until... What happened afterward? He couldn't remember if they drove away together or how they got into this situation. Rubbing his face he tried to remember, but the pounding only got stronger.

"You should take something. You drank pretty much yesterday." Steve's hoarse voice swept over Danny and send shivers over his back. Looking at the man next to him, Danny immediately wished he hadn't done that. Steve stretched his arms over his head, his muscles played under his skin and the blanket threat to slide down further. Danny couldn't do anything but stare at him and Steve smirked, before sitting up, leaning forward and place a short and light kiss on the blond's lips. "I make coffee."

Steve got up and revealed that he also wore only his boxers. Walking into the kitchen he felt Danny's stare at his back, before hearing his hastily footsteps toward the bathroom. Silently laughing Steve switched on the coffee maker and leaned against the wall. Danny's face was really priceless. Then a thought made its way to Steve's brain. What if Danny actually didn't think that Steve was attractive or even worth Danny's love and last night it was only the alcohol talking and acting? Well, he had said he was drinking because of what Steve had told him...

Danny appeared in the kitchen the second the coffee was finished. Without looking at the brunet he pulled out two cups and filled them with coffee.

He had actually slept with Steve, his partner, boss and crush. Partly he was happy about it, but he didn't remember anything and that was the worst. His ass didn't hurt so Steve must have taken the female role in it, but Danny just couldn't believe that. Steve was a control freak and Danny didn't stop believing for a second that it would change in bed.

Slightly disappointed that Steve couldn't look at Danny's half-naked body anymore, because the blond had put on clothes, Steve sipped his coffee and waited for Danny to speak. He didn't want to make any more wrong moves.

"Look, I don't remember what happened the last night, but I'm certain that we didn't had sex. I don't feel different and correct me if I'm wrong, but you are a control freak, so you wouldn't take the female role. Well only by force and we both know that you could easily knock me out. So, would you be so kindly to explain to me what had happened to make us both half-naked in my bed and you kissing me, because you kissing me is just ridiculous." Danny waved with his free hand through the air and finished with a sip of this coffee, before looking expectantly at Steve who sighed and set his cup on the table, then with an almost invisible motion he grabbed Danny and pulled him into a hug, before crushing their lips together. Danny's body went stiff, but he didn't pull away. Instead he placed his hands on Steve's shoulders and leaned into the kiss. Without involving their tongues Steve ended the kiss and lifted his head a little to look into Danny's blue eyes.

"You were dead drunk, not wanting to let go of your beer, to that instant that you sat on top of me to get it back. You talked about me messing with your feelings and all that. Can you remember anything?"

Danny shook his head and wanted to say something, but Steve interrupted him.

"We kissed and you told me that you love me."

Danny paled slightly. "I'm sorry. I... I didn't want to tell you at all. And not when I am drunk." Ashamed he looked down and Steve raised one eyebrow.

"You love me?"

Danny frowned and looked at him. "Didn't you say I already told you that?"

Steve smirked. "Yeah, but you could say it one more time." He placed a light kiss on Danny's lips. "Sober."

Growling Danny glared at him. "You're not telling me the truth, McGarrett."

Laughing Steve shook his head. "You really have too good instincts. You said that Danno will always love his monkey."

"You... Didn't the army teach you not to lie?" Danny glared at the taller man, but mischief twinkled in his eyes.

"Navy, Danno." Steve leaned down and kissed his partner tenderly. He nipped at the bottom lip and let his tongue slide into Danny's mouth causing a moan escape from the blond's throat. Danny's arms wrapped around Steve's neck and pulled him closer.

They both felt like they were in heaven... Until their phones rang. At the same time they both ended the kiss and sighed deeply.

"We still have an open case to solve", Steve murmured, lips hovering just above Danny's. The blond grinned and stepped out of Steve's arms.

"Get dressed, Super SEAL."

Laughing Steve kissed Danny's cheek, then walked to the couch-bed and put on his clothes. Danny already went to the door and waited there. Steve would end this thoroughly tonight and he couldn't await it. To finally have Danno, touch him. That was purely a gift.

Walking past Danny Steve heard him murmur 'I love you' so softly that Steve was sure he shouldn't have heard it.

"Me too." Steve kissed him shortly on the lips and smirked.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, right."

"Steve, I think something is wrong with your ears. I seriously request that you get checked them. Oh, and when you are at it, your brain should get checked out, too. I'm sure there is something wrong with it, after witnessing all these stunts you already pulled off."

Steve simply laughed carefree and settled down on the driver seat of the Camero.

_**End!**_


End file.
